


Coolest Dad(s) in the World

by ContraryIzybel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adoption, Hinted Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, baby shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryIzybel/pseuds/ContraryIzybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiju bone powder is a wondrous product, able to help with any needs a man may have. Especially the passionate needs. But when those needs result in a baby maybe don't abandon your responsibilities and leave the baby on the doorstep of your neighborhood black market criminal. Because he will pass the responsibility onto Dr. Newton Geiszler. Don't give babies to Dr. Newton Geiszler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coolest Dad(s) in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Pacific Rim kink meme! What, it's not like a bookmarked any fill that could result in Hannibal/Newt. Okay I did. Originally it was going to be Hannibal raising a baby but this prompt wanted Newt as some kind of baby whisperer and I love that mental image. For now it'll just be the one chapter but if I'm inspired there may be more adventures to come.
> 
> Prompt located here: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=742750#t742750

“That… is a baby.” 

“They really make you work for those doctorates don’t they?” 

Dr. Newton Geiszler had all of two seconds before Hannibal Chau was shoving a squirming baby into his arms. The baby responded to the transfer by scrunching up her little face, preparing to scream once she had enough air to make it appropriately loud. With a black market criminal at his door and a practically newborn baby in his arms Newt had no choice but to reveal his deepest, darkest secret. 

He was amazing with kids. 

All it took was a little kiss to her wrinkled forehead and the baby gave up on her scream, hiccupping instead. She reached up one chubby hand, fingers flexing against his stubble. It took some rearranging of both baby and blankets to secure his grip, which lead to plenty of pulling on his facial hair, but it was worth it when he was sure he wasn’t going to drop her. 

Hannibal just rolled his eyes at the fussing, at least Newt assumed that was what he was doing behind those dark glasses, and pushed his way into Newt’s apartment. While Newt balanced the armful of baby and blankets Hannibal helped himself to the leftover pizza that had been reheating in the microwave that doubled as the apartment’s only clock. 

“Hey, buddy? Why am I holding a baby? Do I owe you a late baby shower present?” 

Hannibal laughed. “That’s an adorable baby you hold in your arms. Do you think I could be responsible for it?” 

Newt looked between the baby and his rude guest. “A valid point.” 

“You know that Kaiju bone powder and it’s many amazing properties?” Hannibal waited until Newt nodded before sending him a twisted, golden grin. “Turns out one of our long time clients got an unexpected surprise and he must feel it was my fault.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re saying someone left a baby with you?” 

Hannibal dropped the slice of vegetarian pizza with a dramatic growl. “Not like a gift from Santa. From what my boys gathered the mother gave him the kid and skipped town and he passed her onto me before doing the same. Jackass owes me five million. ” 

“Poor baby. Your daddy’s a douche.” 

The baby just gurgled. 

“Has she seen a doctor? How old is she? Does she have a name?” 

The criminal lifted a finger to hold off any additional questions that were sure to follow before fishing through his pocket for a crumpled piece of paper. “Uh, Teegan.” 

“Teegan?” 

“That’s her name. My boys all wrote names on bits of paper and we picked one from a bowl. Seemed like a good idea.” He grinned at the baby which earned absolutely no reaction from her nor the scientist carrying her. 

“I’m not raising this baby for you just because you’re a horrible person.” Newt said with absolute determination before looking back down at the baby who was busy chewing on her tiny fist. Oh no, his heart was clenching and in about five seconds he’d be completely in love. “That is actually the best reason for someone else to raise her.” 

Hannibal laughed, ruffling Newt’s hair with one hand and Teegan’s mop of black hair with the other. His wicked grin wasn’t reassuring, but it did convince Newt that the baby would be a million times safer in his only slightly cramped apartment than in Hannibal’s care. 

\--

Less than an hour after Hannibal left with the remainder of Newt’s leftover pizza a nervous delivery team arrived with a heavy crib and changing table, along with an assorted mess of baby things. While his apartment had two bedrooms, a luxury that came partly from helping to save the world and partly because Mako was subletting it to him, the would be nursery had been filled with Kaiju samples and was not a healthy environment for a baby. 

Although it would make an incredible themed nursery. 

Instead he had the delivery team set up the crib in his bedroom, and in a flight of whimsy he added some sheer curtains to give Teegan some privacy. 

“See, I’m a cool dad.” He told her when the delivery guys were gone. “Oh! I know! Kaiju and Jaeger mobile for over your crib! Coolest dad award here I come.” 

Teegan didn’t seem excited over the future mobile as she was too invested in drooling on his shirt, so he decided it was a perfect time for putting her down for a nap. As her dark eyes closed he allowed himself a deep sigh before sprinting for his cell phone. 

“Pick up, pick up, I promise I’ll apologize for all the kaiju guts on your side of the lab just pick up please!” 

“Newton.” Hermann groaned when he finally stopped babbling. “I don’t want an apology but I do want an explanation for you calling at two in the morning.” 

Newt cheered despite the calm anger coming from the other end of the phone. “Hermann! Buddy! Pal! Is Vanessa awake?” 

There was a moment of silence and Newt didn’t need the drift to know the kind of danger he was getting into by waking Hermann’s wife. The first time he had made a drunken phone call to his former partner she had been the one to answer and the resulting sobriety had lasted weeks. 

Luckily he also knew Vanessa barely trusted him to take care of himself let alone another human life. So chances were good he’d only get a slight reprimand. 

“Someone left a baby with Hannibal Chau and he’s left the baby with me.” 

“I’m sorry, Newton, but it almost sounded like you said a black market criminal left a baby with you.” 

“Cause I did.” 

He could hear a woman yelling in German and not for the first time he left like he was eavesdropping on mom and dad while they had a fight. Though interestingly enough he’d never had that experience around his own parents. Soon the sounds of arguing was replaced with the sound of wrestling over the phone. 

Newt’s money was on Vanessa. 

“Newton, explain yourself.” 

“Hey, good morning Vanessa. Please don’t fly to Hong Kong and kill me but I find myself in possession of a small baby and I figured since you recently created a baby you’d have some advice.” He tried to sound friendly and open instead of sounding like he was begging for help.

He probably sounded like he was about the cry. 

Over the phone there was a dramatic sigh and it had always impressed Newt how dramatic the Gottlieb family was. Even their daughter had mastered the sigh and she had just started walking. “Couldn’t you turn her over to the authorities?” 

“Her father left her with Hannibal Chau, I believe you know him as the one eyed bastard who is too stingy to share a Kaiju brain, so I don’t think getting her back to her father is the best idea.” He melted under what he assumed was an icy glare coming from across the world. “Also she’s really cute. Her name is Teegan.” 

Vanessa groaned and in the background he could hear the rustling of paper. “Get a pen ready.” 

“Psh, I can type at 80 words per minute. Who uses pens?” 

“I do. So prepare one.” She waited for all of five seconds before she began listing child-rearing tips, some of it obviously quoted from books while others were personal experiences surrounded by cautionary advice. By the time she began yawning he had filled half a notebook and his hand was cramping from the speed of his writing. Chances were he’d only be able to read half of it come morning. 

Another powerful yawn interrupted Vanessa’s advice on calming music and she seemed to decide that it was time to call it a night. But not before informing him that the Gottlieb family would be visiting him soon to make sure he hadn’t started planning baby’s first tattoo or something equally horrible. 

He had to bite back an angry word at that. He could never pick his child’s tattoo. That was a personal decision for her and her alone. 

Before collapsing into bed he made a detailed list of things he needed from the store come morning, most of which was copied directly from Vanessa’s advice while the rest was just energy drinks. 

“I’m going to be a super cool dad, Teegan.” He whispered as he fell asleep. 

Teegan must have appreciated the sentiment, as she allowed him all of an hour to sleep before crying. 

\--

It didn’t take long before Newt invaded Hannibal’s lair of immorality. The first few times he’d slipped quietly past the jars of Kaiju remains, occasionally pointing out the more interesting one to Teegan. It took all of two minutes to realize just why sneaking around in a criminal overlord’s shady lair was a horrible idea. The guns were a big tip off. 

After that he began just stomping in, making sure to be as loud as possible so not to upset any of the goons. He would arrive determined and fully prepared to chew Hannibal a new one and insist he begin helping with the baby he’d began calling theirs. Which Hannibal had not taken kindly to but sucks to be him. 

Still, determination didn’t last long when wearing a baby sling. 

At least Hannibal’s goons were polite enough to hide their laughter behind their hands. 

“Hey baby girl!” Hannibal cooed, officially making him to scariest he’d ever been. While he pinched Teegan’s cheeks and offered her a Kaiju toe bone to chew on, which Newt dutifully slapped away, Hannibal also managed a second to pinch Newt’s cheek. The jerk. 

“We’re going shopping.” Newt announced, trying to sound like a badass. 

Hannibal didn’t even look at him. 

“Hey! We as in you and me. We are going shopping. Teegan’s growing out of all her clothes and she’s kind of your kid too, sort of, so let’s go.” 

The bald lady who was too scary for Newt to ever ask her name, leaned closer to Hannibal’s ear. “He’s serious, boss. Take him out so we can get some work done around here.” 

Newt may have been absolutely terrified of her, but he secretly suspected Hannibal was too. Or maybe a word that didn’t imply Hannibal could fear things. But if it worked who was he to complain? 

Hannibal ended up escorting them to a boutique a few blocks away where he growled at the owner, huffed over prices, and held Teegan while Newt compared little blue dresses up to see which would be cuter. Even as he grumbled he sat through every tiny outfit and only glared at the older women who came close to coo over Teegan. Newt considered the whole day a win after Hannibal picked out a pair of white shoes with little diamond flowers. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t have fun.” Newt said as he adjusted Teegan in the baby sling, a second hand gift from Vanessa who had arrived in Hong Kong only two days after their phone call with boxes full of baby clothes and toys. He made sure to send Vanessa back with a plush doll of Leatherback, partially because it was adorable and partially because he knew it would fluster Hermann. 

He had best friend rights when it came to upsetting Hermann. 

Hannibal didn’t care about Newt’s best friend rights, nor did he care about Newt’s money which he shoved back into his hands when he tried to pay. “Gonna drag me out for a day with the kid I’m going to pay for it.” 

“Oh. Well in that case maybe we get both of those flowery headbands.” 

“Don’t get greedy. Bad trait for the kid to pick up.” 

He ended up buying both headbands. 

\--

Daddy Dinner was Newt’s invention. It had to be. Anyone else who tried forcing Hannibal into doing anything, especially anything that involved the word ‘daddy,’ would find themselves on the wrong end of a gun in half a second. But after a month of Hannibal ignoring Newt and Teegan in favor of business, and missing what Newt claimed was her first word but could have been a burp, Daddy Dinner was formed. 

“Dinner with Teegan and me, no cell phone, no business.” Those had been the original rules, which had soon modified to include no goons and no take out unless they were both really tired. 

So twice a week Hannibal would bring groceries and new toys to the apartment and for a few hours he’d allow Newt to lock his phone in a drawer while Teegan tried her hardest to eat his sunglasses. 

“You really shouldn’t wear those in the house. She needs to see your face. The glasses will just confuse her.” Newt had been babbling for almost twenty minutes while he tried his hand at sautéing. Nothing had caught fire yet so a big plus. 

“She doesn’t need to see more of my ugly mug.” He said, even as he allowed her to pull off his glasses and start gnawing on them. 

Newt rolled his eyes, hoping he could project the action through tone alone. “Don’t fish for compliments. You’re not ugly. You’re…um…” 

“Dig yourself deeper, kid.” 

“Rugged! You’re rugged.” 

Teegan hiccupped and slammed her open hand on Hannibal’s nose. When that failed to get the response she wanted, whatever that was, she smacked her forehead against his chin, screaming when it did as much damage to her as it did to him. 

“What the hell, man?” Newt said, pulling her out of his arms and bouncing her until she calmed down. 

“She head butted me! Not my fault!” 

The scientist just focused on Teegan, brushing her dark hair out of her face. “Attacking an unarmed mn before you’re even one. Maybe you really are his daughter.” 

She gurgled in response, which was about the same response he would have gotten from Hannibal. 

“Just set the table, Hannibal. Anything to keep you out of trouble.” 

Hannibal didn’t huff at him, impressively enough, but he did pinch her nose as he walked by. “Baby fight club. She’ll be the coolest kid in preschool.” 

“Hey, first rule of fight club!” Newt yelled at Hannibal’s retreating back. With the criminal busy putting down dishes Newt whispered conspiratorially to Teegan. “Don’t let him sell you short. You’ll be the coolest kid ever.” 

Teegan burped, which was as close to an agreement as Newt needed.


End file.
